


The Broadcast From The Sea

by DaydreamGlitterbug



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: ahoy!, atlantis georgias, radios turning on, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamGlitterbug/pseuds/DaydreamGlitterbug
Summary: "Turning on the radio during the day was something of a tradition you have, to listen to the day’s blaseball games and some light music. However, today was the latesiesta. You shouldn’t have turned your radio on.You didn’t turn on your radio, something else did."A short fic about the newest ILB team doing a "test" recording that accidentally is heard by someone
Kudos: 2





	The Broadcast From The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy! This is something super quick I wrote when the idea came to me.
> 
> The Georgias don't have much lore set down but we do have a signature phrase "Ahoy!" and we're underwater.
> 
> Enjoy!

*radio static*

Turning on the radio during the day was something of a tradition you have, to listen to the day’s blaseball games and some light music. However, today was the latesiesta. You shouldn’t have turned your radio on.

You didn’t turn on your radio, something else did.

The broadcast begins with maniacal laughter from the announcer...except this isn’t the announcer for your team or any other team for that matter...no, it’s an unfamiliar voice.

“AHOY! This is Mint Shupe from the Atlantis Georgias! We’re the newest team in the ILB and we’ll start playin next season. Land people, get excited for your next champions!!!”

Silence for a second and then…

“How is that, Yurts? Was that good?”

“Eh? Didn’t hear any of it. Ask Ankle or Siobhan.”

A sadness comes to the speaker’s voice “Oh, I thought you were paying attention to that take.”

“Take? Wait, so I wasn’t supposed to broadcast that, Mint?”

“jan…did you...hit...go live?”

“Yeah...I’m gonna turn it off for now”

“Please do, don’t wanna give that speech to the world just quite yet.” She chuckles and her chuckles are the last thing you hear on the radio before it shuts itself off.\


End file.
